


He's as sick as me

by bellarosa



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Beds, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cold, Desire, I Love You, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Morning Sex, Mornings, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Passion, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex, Sleeping Together, Talking, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarosa/pseuds/bellarosa
Summary: Armie and Timmy spend their morning in a very special way.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 32
Kudos: 101





	He's as sick as me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone again! I took a little turn and wrote another one shot, only this time, it's about Armie and Tim. I wrote from the third person's view (if that's correct lol), there are 9000+ words, some flashbacks, something sexy here and there and of course i wrote what it appears to be the only thing i can write correctly, you all know what that is.  
> It is a lot different than writing just about Elio and Oliver, keep in mind that this is just my fantasy, this is how they play in my head and i've always wanted to write one but was too afraid what might happen in the comment section lol. So i just said screw it and wrote a big one shot and here it is. I really hope you like it, enjoy it and let me know what you think!

“How much time do we have left?”

Armie whispers against Timmy’s shoulder and kisses it.

“What time is it?” Timmy murmurs against his pillow. His lips are swollen from sleeping too much.

“Around 9, 9:15…”

Armie’s alarm went off at 8 am as a reminder to take his last antibiotic, he was taking one every 8 hours. New York time, as much as he loved it, it didn’t treat him well this time and the big guy caught a cold. He’s been down for couple of days with an inflamed throat, muscle ache and a fever, but Timmy never seemed to mind it. Armie had been staying at a hotel for the first few days ever since he arrived to New York, but Tim didn’t want to hear about it and demanded for him to stay at his apartment until he’s feeling better. The cold never bothered neither of them, it didn’t stop them from doing the essentials, things that lovers do and share. Timmy joked that because Armie was such a huge guy and had an unimaginable stamina he was actually never sick and he got better after the first pill.

Armie turned the alarm off, got up to take his medication and went back into the bed where he found out that Timmy has already somewhat woken up. They’d wake up together every morning and continue to just lie around in Timmy’s bed, that just went upgraded, for hours. The last bed Timmy owned was not a good fit for Armie, his feet were sticking out and they were having troubles with the space, but as always, they managed.

And now, after Tim turned back onto his stomach and was floating between reality and dreams, Armie kissed his shoulder that was covered up with a white T-shirt, and woke him up once again for good.

Timmy had work in the morning: to walk around the streets and be spotted with his “girlfriend”, and he hated it, so much. He’d rather spend his mornings a lot differently, not out in the cold and not with a certain someone. But…work is work. Everything that required some proof that he’s not seeing a beautiful hunk, who was actually spooning him from behind in a warm and cozy bed, is work. People are getting payed to take pictures and spread news, fake or not. At the end of the day, work is work.

“Ugh…I’m supposed to meet her around noon.” Tim grunted when he counted how many hours he’s got left with Armie until he steps outside in the cold day.

“You can’t wait, can’t you?” Aarmie chuckled and kissed his hair from behind. Timmy didn’t find it funny one bit.

“Yeah. I’m just dying to walk around, drink coffee and act like I’m into her while someone is following us with a big ass camera and a flash. And I’m so bad at that, so…hurray…” Tim felt like screaming. The moment he opened his eyes he had to be reminded of this shit.

“I don’t think so. We both must’ve been doing something right since we’re together now. Besides, I’d suggest you get yourself a cup of tea instead to keep you warm.” Armie’s still joking about it. Tim knows he can play the same nasty stuff by mentioning his wife and the house and his marriage but at the last second he decides not to. The last thing he needs is a fight with Armie just before another staged walk.

“Armie, It’s not funny.” Tim stiffens after his response to Armie’s teasing.

“It’s only half an hour, Tim.”

“It’s enough for me to panic and get anxious before and after the walk.” Timmy says and removes Armie’s hands that were wrapped around his stomach and chest ever since he got back into bed with him. Yes, that was the ultimate killing size difference, Armie wrapping two parts of his body with only one arm. He then removed the piled up covers and sat at the edge of the bed.

“Tim…” Armie calls him but Tim’s not responding.

It’s what he feared the most. If they talk about this it just makes it look so realistic and a cold, harsh reality is something Tim has been off-putting in his head ever since it all started. He gets up. He’s still in his pajamas. They didn’t have sex last night because Armie was tired, still in pain and recovering from the nasty three-day-cold.

“No, okay, okay, sorry…I shouldn’t joke about this. Come back here, it’s cold.” Armie reaches for Tim’s hand. He gets up as well and runs after him.

Tim’s still not responding.

“Talk to me.” Armie runs to him and stands in front of him.

That’s when he can see Timmy’s empty eyes. It’s no secret, Tim has told him about how sometimes it really is fun to hang around with her and talk, but that’s just it. There are no feelings, there is no friendship, they’re just pals, buddies. She’s not that dangerous, she doesn’t bite, she’s deep into this shit as well, at least that’s another thing they have in common, apart from being half French which is something that for some apparent reason everyone keeps losing shit but in a good way.

Armie knows that just by being associated with her, it’s not a good sign. It reflects onto his personality a lot. Seriously, Timothée Chalamet, this is your girlfriend? It just makes him look so bad and he feels shitty, Armie knows that without even having to talk to Tim. But, what is also true, is that Tim believes this will help, in a way, soon, in the future, but it is like it is right now.

“I don’t want to talk about it. I hate doing this so much, it makes me look so bad. I’m practically an internet joke, a meme. No one will take me seriously. It’s been going on for far too long. It’s not just the walking and pretending, every time there’s an arrangement like this one, I have to be reminded that…yeah, I am pretending, I am pretending to be something I’m not, something I don’t like, something that…ugh…I’ve grew up with my mom always telling me to be who I really am and all the doors are gonna be opened for me. Well guess what! It’s not true. I need to pretend to like her and to look in love so that I can get my ass where I want to be. And it’s not just that…it’s you. We’re both pulling out something for just a little longer so that we can be…what? And when? When is this going to end? Fuck, I feel like we’re going in circles without any sense of an ending. I just…I thought it was going to end, last year, at this time, I thought…I don’t know…I don’t know anymore. I don’t know where we’re going. None of us know where or when our work can take us. Your children might need you someday really badly and you won’t be there, what happens then? Where are we going to live? How will you manage with everything else? I don’t see…I don’t know…Armie, please understand me.” He breathes out finally. But Armie already knew about all of this and he understands him just fine.

“Tim, listen to me…”

Armie lifts his face with both his hands. Fuck, his hair grew so much and it’s still so messy from just waking up, he’s so tall now, his cheek bones are popping out. Tim’s soft and swollen and pink lips in the morning are going to be the death of Armie Hammer one day, for sure. His husky, morning voice makes Armie feel all sorts of things. He really is the most beautiful creature Armie has ever shared his bed with. He loves him, it hurts to admit just how much.

“You can’t think like that, okay? We can’t predict the future. We don’t know if we’re even gonna make it. I don’t have all the answers. Actually, I have 0 answers, to be honest. All we have and all we know is now, this moment, this moment right here. We don’t even know what tomorrow might bring, let alone 5 months from now. But all I know is that everything you’ve always wanted…it’s coming to you, I swear. I can’t promise you it will pass any time soon, it is how it is, at the moment. We’re both playing the game well, sort of, I don’t know, people are gonna believe in whatever they’re going to believe in. We have to hold on for just a little bit longer, okay?”

Timmy nods, against his will.

“You keep saying that, and every single time it’s just a little bit longer, just a little bit…” Tim sobs out a little.

“I know. And some day it will all be worth it.” Armie crushes their foreheads together and inhales Tim’s morning scent. It’s wonderful. He still can’t figure out which was making him tingle more: Tim’s morning scent or his after sex scent…okay, no, he knows, he knows which one exactly.

Armie hugs him and takes them back to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Do you trust me?” The big guy asks, Tim’s face is still buried in his neck.

No response.

“Do you?”

“I do.”

“And do you love me?”

Tim removes himself from Armie’s neck and looks straight in those bright blue eyes filled with a black ball. Armie’s pupils are dilated, that only happens when you’re looking at someone you love.

“More than anyone I ever had in my entire life.” Tim answers.

“We’ve been playing this for some time now, and each time we see each other, our love grows even stronger. That is what I’m absolutely sure of it.”

“Okay, I get it. We need to use this time wisely.”

“Exactly. Until one day, when all of this is over and when I file for divorce and when you “break up”, we’re gonna make it work and you’ll be so sick and tired of me that you’d be begging for this time to come back.” Armie jokes. Now this is more like it, it makes Timmy giggle with that image in his head.

“Shut up! I will not…but I think it’s you who’s gonna get easily sick and annoyed with me, after all, I am the bratty one…” In the middle of his sentence, Tim repositions himself onto Armie’s lap. They’re both in a pair of pajamas and a shirt.

“Not a chance, Chalamet. Not a single fucking chance.”

Armie smiles kissing his chin.

“I could never get tired of you, kid. You mean everything to me.”

“More than everything, Armie…” Tim whispers.

They kiss. Timmy feels just a little bit better. He knows Armie is right and that good times will come, maybe next year, maybe in five weeks, who knows…but what they absolutely need to focus on is this moment, right now. They don’t get these ones very often and they need to make the best of it.

Armie embraces his beautiful boy and solemnly swears to never let him go. Their morning breaths don’t bother each other one bit, they’ve gotten used to it. It’s a gentle and slow kiss, passionately exploring each other’s lips and insides.

“Please change the subject. You woke me up just to annoy me, then you made me nervous and now I’m emotional. Let’s talk about something else, please. I have some time left…” Tim says looking down at his man.

Armie just stares at his eyes for a second, but he’s thinking, and he’s thinking about a lot of things.

He’s got Timothée Chalamet in his arms, God only knows what’s on Armie’s mind.

“How about we do something else instead?” Armie suggests, Tim smiles widely.

“Yes, please…” The boy breathes against his forehead.

They kiss once more, smiling this time into the kiss. Armie’s hands travel from Tim’s neck downstairs, and Tim’s are entangled in Armie’s hair, or what’s left of it.

There is no debate when it comes to Armie’s hair. Tim loves everything on him.

“Just don’t leave any marks somewhere visible again.” Tim says. It takes both of them back to the time when Tim walked around with a marked skin even though he never said anything about no marks.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I don’t know who bit who first the last time.”

They laugh together. Tim thinks how much he loves him when he’s like this, making him laugh and smile and sad and annoyed and emotional so early in the day. He thinks how lucky he is and that he should use time with Armie and Armie himself wisely.

Armie starts by flipping them over. Now he’s got his boy on his back, giggling and sprung on the messy bed they woke up in. Armie gets up, goes somewhere out and goes back carrying two white towels and closes the door behind him. Tim’s moved his body to lie on the pillow and was listening to his surroundings.

When he sees Timmy sprung on the bed it clicks to him that now he’s got all the power and permission in the world to do with this boy whatever he wants.

But the bed…before Tim got a bigger one, there was a smaller one right where he’s lying, and it takes Armie back couple of years back when they were hanging around in Tim’s apartment, making some food, talking, laughing, having fun, making out and wanted to try having sex for the first time. Tim was more determined of it than Armie. Everything went pretty fast and eventually they gave up because Tim was in so much pain, he couldn’t even get past two of Armie’s fingers, and he was going as slowly as possible until his hand started cramping. Armie absolutely couldn’t live with the thought of hurting Tim so much and the boy was crying and hyperventilating. Armie put his clothes back on and then dressed Timmy who was slowly coming to his senses and feeling a bit better. He wanted to draw Tim a bath and leave but Tim said absolutely not, he’s staying here, he’s not going anywhere. Before they took the warm bath together, they went back to the living room and ate something where at the end, much to Tim’s surprise, Armie kneeled In front of him and sucked him off fast and dry. There’s still a memory of that day somewhere on both their Instagram accounts.

And now that the bed is bigger and much more comfortable, Tim’s waiting for him to be taken before work.

Couple of days and weeks after their first try, they tried it again, and again and again, and even through the promo they gave it a shot every single time. Every single try was a bit of a progress in helping Tim stretch. When they’d finish, that is, when Tim said it’s enough and he can’t take it anymore, they’d just resort to oral sex and hand stuff. Armie loves to admit to himself how proud he is of Tim for making it this far and for being the first and the only one to peak through his insides and see the real beautiful boy.

When they finally did it, it lasted for hours and was the most amazing and mesmerizing night of their lives. There was this sort of connection that none of them ever felt before. It was like now that they crossed this line, they’re bonded for life, there’s no going back. When it finally happened, it was written all over their faces. It was undeniable.

Armie loved the intoxicating after sex scent on Timmy. He was afraid everyone would smell him and realize what they’d done but no. Even if they did, neither Armie nor Tim gave a damn about it.

In the end, it was not just about sex. It was a about a much deeper meaning than that one. Yes, sex was a part of their relationship but it wasn’t the most important factor of making it work. Armie’s been dealing with all sorts of stuff his entire life regarding his sexuality, but when he met and spent some time with a 21-year-old Tmothée Chalamet he refused to hide his true colors and simply let go. Their relationship grew over the time they spent in Italy shooting a movie and continue to grow even stronger when the shooting was done and when they went back to their lives. It was the most beautiful and relaxing friendship that turned into something even more special for the both of them. Tim, on the other hand, was still at his peak, he was on a cusp of something and simply couldn’t resist Armie. His love towards the big guy grew as the days went by in Italy. One day, he found himself in love with his co-star, his friend, a married man with one kid and the other one on the way. He was trapped and suffocating in his own feelings, it seemed as though there was no way out, but when Armie came cleaned and it turned out they long to share more than each other’s company, that was the day when their true relationship began. They gave their best to see each other as much as possible even after promo and the award shows. They managed, because true love always finds it way even through the toughest times. Both of them wanted to and tried so many times to end it all, to break up and move on, but the other one just didn’t want to hear it. What an amazing experience was to be in Italy, surrounded by intoxicating nature and well educated and talented people. So much passion, and skin, and nudity, and kisses were flashing on a daily basis from one side to the other. How could you not fall in love there?

And now they were here, together, in the same city, in the same apartment, on the same bed. Now it’s their time to enjoy and to use it wisely.

Armie put the towels at the end of the bed, covered the window with curtains and climbed back onto the bed to straddle his boy. The light was now dimmed in the room and it was an early winter morning. The atmosphere suddenly became really intense. He looks at him like he’s the most precious creature there is, like there’s no one else that looks like that and makes him feel this way, like the love of his life…which Armie can check all three in his box. He straddles him gently, not crushing the boy underneath him. Timmy’s hand flew immediately to touch Armie’s skin on his arms. It’s still warm and soft. He’s been warm for the past few days and now it could still be the fever or his body didn’t cool enough since he woke up.

“You’re still warm…” Tim says while still caressing Armie’s arms, all the way up to his elbows.

All that Armie does is smirk, thinking it’s Tim’s way of complementing his hotness.

“Are you running a fever?”

“I’m not.” Armie says, shaking his head. Where is he going with this?

“Come here, let me check your forehead.” Timmy waves his hands so that Armie would lower just a little bit so he could reach him.

“Tim, you’re kinda killing the mood over here…” Armie chuckles.

“I don’t care, if you have a fever, we’re stopping.”

“Oh baby, I’m not the one who’s important here.”

“Come. Here.” Tim demands. Armie’s so in love with him right now.

Armie bents down against his will and lets Tim, who’s now on his elbows, press his soft lips against Armie’s forehead. Nothing.

“You’re fine.”

“I told you so.” Armie smiles again.

Tim lies back down and puts his hands back on Armie’s abdomen.

“What did you have in mind?” He asks with a smile.

“You’ll see, babe.”

Armie kisses him. He then repositions himself in between Tim’s legs which Tim so kindly opens for him. That is where Armie belongs, it’s his special place. Timmy only arches his back into his touch when he feels Armie’s hands underneath his shirt, caressing his soft skin. Tim cups Armie’s face and kisses him slowly as one of Armie’s hands is still underneath his shirt and with the other one he’s holding Tim’s thigh.

Tim’s shirt comes off first and his beautiful young skin is revealed. Armie lusted over the tought of this skin for so many weeks and months until he was granted to dive in it and dive in deep. There was not a single spot of Tim’s chest, stomach, head, neck, shoulders, back, genitals, legs and arms that hasn’t been fired by Armie’s lips. He wanted to spend hours just touching Tim’s young skin, exploring every freckle, every mole, every tiny hair, every muscle, every bone, every ankle. He’s been there so many times he’s lost count but Tim’s body was not foreign to him. Then, Armie grabbed Tim’s pajama bottoms and pulled them off along with his boxer briefs, revealing his half-hard cock, hitting Tim’s tummy. And now, Tim was naked in front of Armie and he loved every second of it.

The most comfortable naked Tim’s ever felt was only in the presence of Armie. He was radiating with such love and security and protection, worship and passion, he knew that by giving his body into the hands of Armie, he’d be giving his entire being along with his heart and soul to the safest place on Earth, where the host does nothing but shower him with love and praises him until high heaven. Timmy loved being naked in front of Armie. Not only did he feel protected in his arms, but because it made him grow hard in his pants just from looking at Armie looking down at him and that was what made Armie’s little guy pop up as well.

After so many times making love, they were still so into each other and always in the mood for making each other happy and pleased.

They kiss again and Armie put Tim’s own hand on his crotch and says: “Touch yourself…”

Tim does that almost instantly while still fiddling around with Armie’s tongue.

Armie breaks the kiss.

“Lube?” He asks.

“Right drawer.” Timmy answers.

Tim’s prepared nicely, Armie’s proud. He moves himself from his boy, reaches over to the other side of the bed and pulls out a freshly bought bottle of lube. He then comes back and places it next to Tim’s head; they’ll use it soon, just not yet, Armie has devious plans on his mind.

They continue to kiss, Tim’s still touching himself but when Armie moves away to take his shirt off, Timmy stops stroking his cock and rushes in to help him and remove the piece of clothing that covers up this beautiful body of a man.

“Hold on.” Armie says and jumps off the bed and goes to his bag, looking for something.

It is then that he takes out a red rope.

“Oh my Go-…Armie…why do you have this, why do you always have this on you?” Tim’s both excited and questioning every move Armie makes.

“I was coming to New York, and to you, I knew you’d be stressed so…I always carry this little friend with me.”

“Lovely, but I don’t think we have the time.”

“Oh no, babe, this is just for your hands. If I were to bring my entire equipment you wouldn’t be able to come to your senses for days.”

Suddenly, that image paints a smile on Timmy’s face, and he loves it.

“Besides, this one is your favorite.”

He’s right. It was.

When Armie first told him what he’s into, he feared Tim would run away and get a restraining order against him. But all Tim did was ask for Armie to use those stuff on him every once in a while.

“You’re not…disgusted?”

“Why would I be? You’re into this, and I’m into you…I never tried this before but I won’t die from giving it a try. Who knows? Maybe I’ll like it.”

“Oh Tim…”

And he did. He loved it. The first time they used Armie’s toys Tim swore he never came that hard ever in his life. He also fell into a coma and slept for more than 12 hours. But it was all worth it, because the next time they had sex, Tim had asked Armie to feel free and choke him, put a blind fold on his, tie up his hands and feet, gag him, beat him, whatever…and Armie was on cloud nine.

Armie was scared shitless about showing his true colors to Tim, he was afraid Tim would boult and ask for him to never get anywhere near him. But Tim liked it, loved it, he was into the whole new experience thing they discussed, and he stayed where he was. That’s when Armie knew he’s so fucking in love with Tim and promised himself to never let this boy go, no matter what.

One day, when Armie came home from gym and was feeling so bumped out and Tim was so over him moping around and not talking to him, he sat him down on the floor of Armie’s hotel room and begged Armie to tell him everything, absolutely everything...or he walks away. He told him about every person he’s ever been with, who he kissed, who he slept with, when and how much does he smoke, has he ever tried any drugs, how much he drinks, every doubt he’s ever processed through, every family fight, every family’s reason for not speaking to him, basically, every bad thing he’s ever done, said, thought about, he told him about many, many long and lonely nights when he was crying and wanted to end it all because he was sick and tired of everything and didn’t feel like he could hold the pressure and live with these secrets for much longer, he told him about his mom, his dad, his wife, his kids, his friends, his former co-stars, his entire life as to what Armie referred to as a big ball of sadness, disgust and misery. When he was done, after 6 hours, and realized that it was around 4 in the morning and what he had just done, he saw Tim’s eyes filled with tears and sadness, his empty eyes could also be put on the list because him and his secrets are the reason why he’s like this. Tim’s been listening to him for those 6 hours and never moved, never judged, never said a single bad word about Armie and his life and his mistakes or his decisions. Once he was done and calmed himself down, he turned to Tim, who was sitting across him, helped him get up and said: ”Now you know everything there is to know. You can leave now and never speak to me again.”

But Tim didn’t leave, he didn’t look at Armie as a disgusting pile of secrets and bad choices. No, he saw him as a human being. Who knows how many people out there have done the same shit he’s done but they kept it to themselves. Now, whatever was in Armie’s heart, soul and mind was now out on the open. Armie opened the doors for Tim to leave and all Tim did was close them and hug him tightly. The big guy crumbled into this tiny person’s arms and felt the most relieved he’s ever felt in his entire life.

“I love you. No matter what. I don’t care about your past, or your secrets, or your mistakes. I just don’t. if you were to make it any different, we might’ve never met, never became friends, never fell in love with each other. I simply do not care Armie. I love you regardless of how you see yourself because to me, you’re the most amazing person, actor, father, friend, lover, I had the lucky chance to cross my path with. And I am not leaving. And I don’t need you to apologize right now. It’s late, or early in the morning. You need to shower to clear your head, and to sleep. And I promise you that once you wake up, you’ll find me next to you.”

Armie smiled.

“Now go. you stink. I’ll make us a bed and I’ll join you in the bathroom in 5 minutes. Go.”

Tim saw Armie’s true self and stayed put.

That’s what love is to Armie: when someone opens up completely, peeling off his skin and showing off the real human being underneath so much emotions, and in the end, feeling safe and secured in front of the person he’s stripping down his costume.

The last time they talked about this was in Toronto two years ago, and both of them were super emotional the next day. It was just an addition to what they’ve discussed earlier and it resulted in them bonding once again, if not even deeper this time.

Now, Armie’s shirt is off, he’s only swaying above this boy in his pajama bottoms. A bottle of lube, a red robe and towels are next to them, ready to be used.

Time for talking is done and Tim only has few hours left before work, and he definitely doesn’t want for Tim to miss it, no way, na-ah, no thank you sir.

But Armie can sometimes be very devious and smart when it comes to Tim. After all, he belongs to Armie and nobody else.

Armie starts kissing Tim’s neck, both sides are marked with his wet morning kisses. He moves down to his nipples where Tim’s very sensitive and sometimes ticklish. This morning, he’s both.

Timmy’s staring at him with such joy while he’s slowing the movements around his cock.

When he reaches his tummy, he bites him, leaving a mark, to which Tim squirms and giggles.

“No marks Armie!”

“It’s winter, you’re gonna wear long sleeved sweaters, who’s gonna wonder what’s underneath it?”

He has a point but still…

Armie showers his tummy and hips with pecks, his chin getting tickled by Tim’s short and soft pubes.

“Give me your hands.” Armie says and Tim’s hands are already up in the air.

Armie takes them and ties them with his friendly red rope, not too tight, not too light.

“Good?”

“Perfect.”

Tim crosses his arms on his chest and watches as Armie’s lips travel south of his hips, showering his thighs and legs and ankles with so many morning kisses. Tim’s loving the attention and the love he’s being given. Armie always tells him he deserves to be loved and pleased in a right way.

For a second, it looks like Armie’s planning on how to ruin him this morning. There are so many ideas but he definitely wants to torture him and then satisfy him like he needs it. He then lies down between his legs and cups his cock. He straightens it up so that he can look at both Tim and his erection, which was very much hard when it fell into his arms.

“Oh, Tim, baby…this is so hot…good morning to me…”

“Yeah, I knew you’d like it.”

Armie sticks out his tongue and only licks the tip. Tim shivers with a grunt. First touch of the morning.

“Yeah, I knew you’d like that.” Armie smirks at him.

He goes down and licks him quickly again. And again and again. With every lick Tim shivers, and arches his back every time. He’s teasing him to the bone. He licks again, and once again and once more, Armie loves that this is breaking the boy apart and so early in the morning, so sensitive and good.

“Fuck, Armie…get on with it.”

“Na-ah…you keep it quiet or I’m gonna stop this. Or better yet…I might just put your boxers to shut your pretty little mouth. You wouldn’t like it, would you?”

Tim shakes his head, although the second option doesn’t sound so bad, but Tim knows that Armie loves to get off just from listening to Tim make noises when he’s being taken.

“Yeah. I thought so.”

He licked once more and then swallows him entirely.

“Fuuuck! Oh God…fuck, mmm…”

Tim wishes to just yank his scalp off but his hands are tied.

Armie keeps him in his mouth for couple of seconds, just to tease him again. The warmth around Tim’s cock makes him shiver again and he is certain he can pass out from it.

He pops him out, strokes him a few times, licks the tip and dives right in to the base, until he can feel his nose is being tickles by his pubes and his chin is touching Tim’s balls.

Tim’s falling apart just from few movements of Armie’s tongue, but who knows better than him to bring him to the edge.

He stops licking and swallowing Tim and just keeps stroking him slowly, from the base up to his head where he brushes the hole with his thumb. And yet again, such small movements are enough to make Tim react so beautifully, shaking and arching his back, pushing his pelvis into Armie’s face. He does that for couple of minutes and Armie knows that this is enough to make Tim come but also knows that neither of them wants to finish it like this, this is just the beginning, Armie’s not even fully hard, although he’s on his way.

Timmy’s breathing heavily, trying to control himself as to not explode so quickly.

They had times when they’d just finish it in less than 15 minutes, but there were also times when they engaged into such sexual fantasies, passionate making out, heavy petting, massaging, oral sex, and even went all the way when they both got the chance to be inside each other, those scenarios would last for 2 or 3 hours.

There’s nothing Armie loves more than having Timmy tied up at his mercy and breathing so heavily and shaking with every touch of his hands, or in this case, his tongue. He’s definitely feeling so powerful.

Armie eventually kneels and flips Tim onto his stomach. Timmy giggles in the process. Armie’s lips immediately attach themselves to Tim’s neck, shoulder blades and they travel all the way down his spine. He then helps Tim get up on his knees with his hands still tied up above his head. Now, Tim’s ass is in the air, his genitals are hanging right in front of Armie’s eyes, his tight hole is contracting on his command and the beautiful sight of Tim’s rim is staring at him. Armie licks and bites his lips. His lower lips shivers from just looking at it and all sorts of things are going through his mind. Fuck, the stuff he wants to do to his hole…he can feel his pajama bottoms are getting extremely tight by that point.

Armie kisses both Tim’s butt cheeks and gently caresses them, they’re pale but soft, so many moles and freckles, birthmarks, patches of tiny little scarfs from probably hitting everything on his way because he was very clumsy by nature. Armie loved them all, he loved counting them, loved looking at them and adored kissing them. Now, without thinking, he just dived his tongue into Timmy’s hole.

“Oh my…oh my Go-Armie, yes…fuuuck!”

Now Tim’s sobbing and arching his pelvis back and forth but Armie holds his hips steady so he doesn’t make a single move. Even after so many times of having sex, Timmy was still so sensitive to Armie’s hands and tongue anywhere near his body. He was this sensitive during their first time and still is almost two years later.

The first time Armie rimmed Tim was at this very apartment, two days after they tried it for the first time. At the end, Timmy was a mess, crying and laughing, trying to come to his senses, trying to recover from such an intensive orgasm while Armie only smiled and felt so damn proud he made this boy come just from fucking his hole with his tongue. To repay him, Tim quickly turned Armie back onto his stomach and sucked him off until Armie came and Tim lovingly welcomed his juices into his mouth.

He loves making love to Tim’s hole with his tongue, on some level, it was better than actually licking woman’s vagina. But because it was Timmy and those noises were his reaction and because he knew this can easily get him off, it was better, it was waaaay better.

“Oh Armie…I love your fucking mouth…keep going…”

Armie would stop licking his hole and then ran a finger through it to spread the saliva, and then he’d dive right back in.

“Don’t stop…don’t stop…don’t stop…” Tim kept whispering

This was enough for Armie to stop, get up and take his pajama bottoms off as well. He was dangerously hard now. But, Armie, being the man that he was, he was devious and had other plans. Under no circumstances would he penetrate Tim anytime soon. He climbed back onto the bed and grabbed Tim’s hips and pushed them back onto his boner.

As soon as Tim felt Armie’s hard cock against his wet hole he moaned and arched again and moaned once more. The boy needs it, he needs it so badly, but Armie’s still not giving it to him.

He pushes Tim’s entire pelvis against his crotch again and again, and does that many times until Tim starts to moan louder and beg harder.

“Please…” Tim whispers against the pillow, biting it.

“Not yet babe…”

Armie goes back down and lick his hole again, spreads the saliva and slaps his rim with his cock, and he does that again and again and again. Tim’s reacting is the same, he’s moaning, breathing heavily, arching his pelvis into Armie’s hard cock and is begging to be fucked, and fucked hard.

“You’re a sadist Armie!” Tim breathes out onto the pillow.

“Maybe, but you love me anyway…”

When Armie decides he’s had enough and that maybe this was a bit too much for the kid, he stops and grabs the bottle of lube. Opens it and coats two of his fingers and presses them against Tim’s hole.

Armie can swear on his life that this made Tim smile even though he couldn’t see him. Suddenly, he can’t erase the image of sending Tim out with his “girlfriend” with an afterglow of getting dicked down barely half an hour ago. Someone will read his face and know it, they will, sometimes it was too obvious.

Armie presses one finger at his entrance and roams his back with the other hand. His entire hand covers up 1/3 of Timmy’s back and he’s loving it.

“You feel that?”

“Mmmmmhm, yeah…” The boy moans and moves his head to the side to look at what is Armie doing.

Timmy’s eyes are already filled with tears and he can see bits of sweat on his forehead.

Without any hesitation, Armie just pushes his entire finger in one go. Tim stiffs for a second and he falls silent. He’s so tight, Armie has a lot of trouble breaching him.

“I need you to relax Tim…and breathe, come on, you can do it…”

Tim tries but the pressure is coming to him. There’s a small amount of pain but nothing that he hasn’t felt before. Armie tries to sooth him down by kissing his butt cheeks and when he hears and feels Timmy exhale for the first time his finger gets sucked in completely.

“There you go…good boy.”

Timmy smiles, moving his face for Armie to look at. Tim’s happy Armie’s proud of him.

Armie slowly takes the finger out and puts it back in, he does that couple of more times. Minutes past and Tim’s finally opened enough for Armie to move that one finger faster and eventually put the other one in. This was the moment when Timmy’s cock twitched suddenly and Armie knew it was him being turned on once again and that’s when his hole opened up nicely for Armie to move two fingers inside and outside much easier.

“Better?”

“So much better.” Tim breathes out with a smile.

“That’s what I like to hear…” Armie says and bents down to kiss his skin again.

They continue at this peace for a while until Armie feels that Tim’s stretched enough. Tim began moaning after some time and Armie felt like a tone had just fallen off of his chest.

Armie then removes his fingers and Tim’s mood automatically changes. He hissed at an empty feeling and sobbed that Armie’s not connected with him anymore. But Armie is, he’s connected with him every moment of every day, forever, no matter if there is or isn’t a literal physical connection. They’re soulmates and they’re bonded for life.

Armie takes one towel and wipes his fingers on it and tosses it aside. The other one he unfolds and puts it underneath Tim, who was still kneeling on the bed with tied up wrists.

“How are you feeling?” Armie asks, kissing his cheek.

“Fucking fantastic…”

Armie gently turns him around to lie on his back again. Tim’s really excited for what is about to happen and Armie hasn’t penetrated him yet. Tim started to wonder if he even will do it any time soon or at all, because it was proven that Armie can get him off just by using his fingers. And by the looks of it, he was about to do it again.

Armie smiled widely when he finally got to see Tim’s beautiful face again, he bents down and kisses him and started searching In the dark for the bottle of lube. Once he had found it, he squeezed some more, coating his entire palm. As much as Armie wanted to stuff his whole hand inside him, they didn’t have much time, that would require hours and hours of preparation and if done right, like once before, it can knock them off into a dreamless sleep for half a day.

“Legs up.” Armie says.

Timmy immediately obeys and lifts his feet up in the air and gently puts them on Armie’s firm shoulders. Now Armie, from his kneeling position, has better entrance inside Tim.

At the same time, Armie grabs Tim’s cock with one hand and presses two of his fingers on his hole with the other one. All Tim does is arch his back at the sensation, his cock was getting harder in Armie’s palm and leaking. So was Armie, only a bit, but here, Timmy was his priority. He rubs the hole and starts moving his hand on Tim’s cock up and down, stroking him slowly, gathering the skin from the base all the way to the head, pressing and releasing the thumb on the boy’s hole.

Tim’s whimpering, moving his body left and right, twisting his hips due to sensation. Armie loves the sight of him falling apart literally in his arms, he’d swore he could die just by looking at him, just by listening to him. He takes all the credit out there for making him feel this way. The way he’s leaning over Tim’s pale body while still pushing his two fingers inside and outside of Tim’s hole with one hand, and slowly but teasingly stroking Tim’s erection with the other one, he can enjoy the image of Timmy’s tied up hands above his head, and him arching his back, exposing the skin and the neck and his Adam’s apple going up and down so beautifully. So many times had happened before that Armie made himself so hard and so turned on just by looking at his neck and throat pulsing and jumping that he immediately felt so dirty and so wonderful when he’d come all over his skin. Now, Tim’s almost sobbing, he’s all sweaty and twisting from one position to the other one.

“Quiet…and stay still…” Armie tell him, but he knows Tim won’t listen.

He sobs again, curling up his eyebrows and pulling his hair; he’s in just a little bit of pain but there’s electricity coursing through his body which he simply doesn’t know how to stop or doesn’t want to stop.

“Quiet!”

Armie releases his cock and slaps him in a way he knows his boy will like it. All Tim does is smile and even stiffs for a good three seconds but then he’s back at twisting and sobbing.

“Oh my God, Armie! I can’t…I can’t believe you’re fucking me with your fingers! Fuck, so good! Don’t stop! Faster!” Timmy demanded once more and Armie obeyed once more. Armie sped up the movement of his fingers, twisting them and scissoring inside of this boy’s hole. Tim’s in heaven right now.

One time, Tim misbehaved so much that he actually demanded Armie to ruin him, he demanded to be punished and slapped and chocked and gagged and fucked so good until his legs lost function.

Armie felt so happy when he realized that Tim’s as sick as him.

Timmy’s breathing slowed down almost to the point where he started choking on his own saliva, and that’s when Armie knew he was extremely close. Tim’s orgasms came to him like a calm before the storm; all activity stops and then its’s like a nuclear bomb. He slowed down his hand around Tim’s cock and only focused on the head, only on the muscle at the very top. His arm, the one with two fingers up Timmy’s ass, started cramping and even there he slowed down some motion.

Armie was so hard at that point he was ready to come when Tim was. He never touched himself when they began, this was a first for him to simply just totally focus on Tim and his needs. And who better to know him than Armie Hammer.

Timmy moaned loudly and rolled his eyes at the back of his head. Now. This is when he’s reaching his nirvana. And Armie was right, because barely 10 seconds later, Timmy grunted:” Fuck, I’m gonna come!”

Armie smiled deviously at him and removed his fingers from Tim’s hole…and plugged the hole on his cock with his thumb again.

“Don’t do it…” Armie says through a smirk.

“I can’t…” Tim grunts.

“You can do it, come on…just a little bit longer Tim…”

“I can-…I can’t…please…”

“I know you can, hold on for just a little bit…”

But Armie’s not helping, he’s not letting go of him and just a single touch of Armie’s hand could set him off so easily.

“Breathe, come on babe…do it for me…” Armie’s voice is actually very soothing.

Tim’s crying now, mouth opened, nothing’s coming out.

“This is what you need Tim, let me make you feel good…”

Timmy inhales and exhales. Armie wonders off, looking for the bottle of lube.

“Armie…”

He looks up. Tim’s a beautiful mess; he’s all sweaty, tears falling down from his eyes, saliva around his lips, snot underneath his nose, eyes half-opened, his cheek is red and warm, hair is all tangled up, his chest is moving slowly, he looks exhausted, like he was about to hit the pillow for the next three days, he didn’t look like someone who had just woken up.

“Touch yourself, Armie…” The boy requests and Armie obliged.

He’s still holding onto Tim’s head on his cock, caressing the hole with his thumb, he’s not letting him go just yet. Armie’s other hand flies to his cock and as soon as his touches himself, he starts leaking all over Tim’s cock, along with letting out a loud grunt. It makes both of them shiver so much that Armie decides they both had it enough.

He finds the bottle and slicks himself up quickly while breathing really fast.

He quickly turns Tim on his stomach again, lifts his butt just by a little and enters him in one long go. He moans loudly when he feels the hot and tight insides of his lover’s body, and Tim shivers from over-sensation. Armie hovers over Tim’s body, pushing his head into the pillow when he pulls out.

Tim’s practically chocking onto the sheets and he grips the pillow with both of his hands so tightly. He doesn’t even know where he is anymore, who he is, or what’s happening, all he knows is that it feels so fucking fantastic and that he’s so lucky he’s the one Armie Hammer decided to share his bed and his sexual fantasies with.

“Take it Tim! Come on, take it!” Armie grunts as he pushes inside of him mercilessly, without a single regret, slamming against the boy’s ass harder and faster. The rage Armie finally let out paid off because now this is what Tim was begging for.

They look so vile and sick, and Timmy loves just the image of it. He wants to film them and save the video and later on watch it and jerk off to it. Together or alone, it didn’t matter. That’s one of the things that flew right across his mind as Armie was pounding inside of him brutally hard and fast.

Armie pushes so deep that Tim had to bite the pillow and tasted some blood in his mouth. At the same time, when he pushed so deep, he collapsed his muscular body on top of Tim’s, nearly crushing him and hit his prostate which made Tim’s legs jump up and down underneath the big guy on top.

Armie lifts up a little bit, but only to remove Tim’s face from the pillow and kiss him while still wrecking him on the other end. He holds his wet forehead and pushes a tongue down Tim’s throat. Armie’s close too.

“You’re such a good boy, Tim, do you know that?”

But Tim’s almost out of it, his eyes are closed, he’s crying and drooling all over Armie’s hand.

“You’ve been so good today, baby…”

And with the last slam, Armie comes inside Tim so hard, as hard as he can remember, it’s been a while. It wasn’t like this ever since London, a few months ago. That was brutal as well, but this…this is what they both live for.

He collapses again, not giving a damn if Tim chokes, he’s out of his mind from his orgasm. Tim sobs again after him.

They stay like that for half a minute, Armie’s still pretty shaken but Timmy’s completely gone. Armie fears he might’ve fallen asleep. But when he gets up and straddles Tim’s butt, he can see that Tim’s indeed gone but opens his eyes quickly when Armie kisses his nose. Tim smiles at him and it just warms Armie’s heart.

But Armie’s not done yet. He wants for Tim to be clean before heading to work. So he slides out of him and goes back down to Tim’s hole. He contemplated for a second whether or not he should do it, but they both loved it so why not…Armie spreads his butt cheeks again and dives in with his tongue, picking up all of cum that he left there almost a minute ago. Tim kicks with his feet again due to sensation, and moans when he felt Armie sucking in his own cum.

When he was done, he heard Timmy giggle with such force, which made his heart skipped a beat but in a good way, he knows Tim’s tired by now.

He gets up and turns Tim onto his back again and unties his hands. There are marks around his wrists. Armie loves it.

It doesn’t take much time, after only three strokes by Armie’s hand, Timmy comes all over his chest.

“Yes Tim, just like that…” Armie hisses as he watches the love of his life release his juices all over his beautiful skin. Suddenly, he feels sad that he came inside of him and not on his skin. Maybe tonight, Armie thinks.

Tim doesn’t have the energy to react, he just lets his body take him wherever it needs to go. Tim’s silently hyperventilating and shivering. Armie knows that sometimes, Tim gets pretty cold after sex. Now it’s one of those times.

At the end, Armie smiles widely at the exhausted Timmy underneath him, he’s so proud. He gets the other towel and wipes the cum off of Timmy’s chest, lifts his drained body into a sitting position and puts the shirt back on, and looks around for his boxers, puts them back on as well, with a lot of difficulties because Tim’s limp body has other plans, but he manages.

Armie dresses himself up and removes the covers for Tim to lie inside the bed again. Which Tim does without a second thought and he clenches onto the pillow, on which he recently bit on, tightly.

It’s almost noon, Timmy’s asleep because he’s drained, and Armie is happy. This was his plan all along.

He searches for Tim’s phone and turns it off, and he turns his own phone off as well. All that with a smile.

He goes to the bathroom and heads back into bed with Tim. When Armie joined him, Timmy latched onto Armie and buried his face into his neck. Armie’s finally at peace. The tiredness is catching up to him as well now that he’s satisfied and happy, and so is Tim. He kisses his forehead and muffles a silent “I love you” to his skin.

When Armie was drifting off to sleep, carelessly caressing Tim’s back, he couldn’t help but picture that at that exact moment Timmy’s phone is ringing with messages from her, asking where he is, and when he’s not answering, she’d call him, and when that doesn’t work, then somebody else from his team would try to get a hold of him, but nothing. Armie turned everything off and let his boy rest.

After some time, there was nothing that could’ve been heard but silence.

But then, just as Armie was floating between reality and dreams, he gets interrupted, “I know what you did.” Tim spoke into his neck.

Armie feels like he’s gonna regret it soon enough.

“Thank you.” Tim adds.

“You’re welcome my love.”

They both smile, Armie kisses him once more and they both doze off almost instantly feeling so happy.

The last thing that ran through Timmy’s mind was that he’ll have to do the walk tomorrow, if not today, but this didn’t seem to bother him. He had Armie and a big, warm and cozy bed…he had everything he ever needed and wanted. And that was more than enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is wehadthe-stars,


End file.
